


restless

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Avengers Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Post-Episode: s01e14 T.A.H.I.T.I., Skye Needs a Hug, Ward is more evil, leo fitz is basically skyes brother, melinda may is skyes mother, simmons is over protective, skyes powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skye wakes up in the med pod. the last thing she remembers is almost bleeding out.By an unknown incident, thought to be connected to the recent administration of the GH formula, Skye begins dreaming her future memories, and gaining some knowledge and some skill through these dreams*unfinished*
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is the first thing i’ve written so i’m sorry if its not that good.
> 
> i only own the spelling mistakes

Skye woke up to the sound of steady beeping and a soft feeling on her hand.

When she first drifted back into consciousness Skye was incredibly scared, rightfully so as the last thing she remembered was bleeding out, alone and frightened. When she first opened her eyes she tried to sit herself up an move off the bed, Skye had not yet seen a sleep deprived and extremely stressed Coulson softly holding her right hand.   
“Skye its okay, your okay”  
Skye whipped her head around and saw him, she saw that the wrinkles on his face were much more prominent and she saw the heavy bags under his eyes. quickly coming to the conclusion that they were on the bus, from the quiet humming of the engine and the slight shaking that came with turbulence. Skye knew what Coulson would be expecting her to ask but there was only one question on her mind.  
“Did you get Quinn?”  
As expected Coulson was slightly taken aback by this, but he answered as he got Skye settled back into the comfort of her bed.  
“Yes we got him, and May gave him quite the beating as well.”  
Skye smiled at this, and Coulson smiled back relieved to see his more-than-just-a-consultant happy.  
“He has been taken to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D facility where he will never the light of day again.”  
Before Skye could ask anymore questions they were interrupted by a pair of relieved doctors

“Skye! your awake, you must have so many questions, but I need to give you a full physical examination before any of the can get answered.”  
Jemma Simmons said this all very quickly with a wide smile on her face.   
“Slowdown Jem, hey Skye! How are you feeling?”  
Leo Fitz, like Coulson looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, and once Skye had more of her wits about her she realised Jemma shared this.  
“I’m okay I guess, how am I okay though? I was sure I de- OW”  
Skye was interrupted by the sharp pain coming from her arm.  
“Sorry! I should have warned you, I needed to take a blood sample”  
Jemma was very apologetic which almost made Skye feel worse, she wasn’t as delicate as Simmons seemed to think she was. It hadn’t really hurt that much it was just that she wasn’t expecting it.

Skye then got all, no most of her questions answered. Coulson seemed very cagey about what was in the miracle drug. More than anything else Skye just wanted to get out of the med pod and stretch her legs, walk around and see the remaining two members of her team. When she asked if she could do this Jemma made her opinion on the matter very clear.  
“Absolutely not Skye, you’ve just been shot twice for gods sake, you are staying in bed I give you the all clear and even then you will need to take it easy, and especially no training for the foreseeable future. but in your current state you need sleep.”

Skye wanted to argue this but seeing the look on Simmons face she knew it was nonnegotiable. Skye said goodnight to fitzsimmons as they left but Coulson stayed where he was. This was met by a forceful glare from Simmons while she walked away but Coulson then assured her that he would only be a few minutes.

Once the med pod door clicked shut and it was just Skye and Coulson again a part of Skye was nervous. She had operated without checking with him or anyone really, except Fitz. but she could tell that even Fitz didn’t want her going in alone. A part of Skye was still little Mary Sue Poots, and she was scared that her being reckless and getting hurt would make Coulson not want her anymore. A phrase came to mind that she’d heard many times before. She’s more trouble than she’s worth. Maybe the use of her skills wasn’t the worth the trouble of taking care of her and making sure she’s okay.

Skye knew all that was stupid because if Coulson didn’t want her, he wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble of keeping her alive. but Skye was still nervous when Coulson opened his mouth to speak.  
“Skye what you did was very reckless and almost got you killed”  
Skye was really scared now  
“And please don’t do anything like that ever again. We cant lose you”  
Skye was confused by this, she was being told she wasn’t wanted, but here she’s was being told that she was, that she was needed.  
“I do want you to know I am proud of you, not only were you able to stay alive but thanks to you we have Quinn in custody and we know that Mike Peterson is alive”  
Skye was speechless, the was only one thought going through her head  
‘Coulson was proud of her. Coulson as proud of her. Coulson was proud of her.’  
Coulson reached for her hand again, gently squeezing it  
“Now get some sleep, you need a good nights rest”  
and with that Coulson left. leaving Skye with a smile on her face. 

Skye lay down fully, letting herself drift into sleep. not knowing she would soon awaken in a cold sweat with tears running down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye starts getting weird dreams. And one of those dreams has consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I have a feeling this is going to turn into a rather long fic. Thank you Pman788 for the inspiration!

Skye woke up with a start. She knew she had just has a nightmare, she was used to nightmares but this one felt different. It much clearer and detailed than she was used too. 

She was in a weird place, she didn’t know how but she somehow knew it was underground. A temple. Raina was there along with someone she didn’t recognise but felt like it was someone she cared about and trusted. In her dream there was an a weird sever object that opened and revealed clear blue crystals. Before she could understand what was happening a mist came punching out of the crystals. What happened from then in her dream is what Skye found the most confusing. A sort of weird cocoon started to form around her and Raina. Skye looked to the other person in here dream.   
“Trip!, TRIP!”  
Skye thought it was a weird thing to yell, perhaps it was his name? She didn’t see anymore of him though because the cocoon had covered her face, blinding her. At first Skye thought this meant her death but the cocoon started breaking around her. Small pieces at first but then it all come of at once. By what she see Skye could only presume was an earthquake. It was at this point that Skye woke up. Confused, scared and being able to feel a weird sort of humming around her.

May then rushed into the med bay, Skye had been screaming in her sleep.  
“Is everything all right?”  
Skye thought about this, while she wasn’t feeling great between the weird nightmare and the humming in the back of her brain. It wasn’t anything urgent. And she thought May only meant physically, she had never expressed and concern for Skye emotionally before. Though May took Skye’s hesitation to answer as a no, she’s not okay.  
“It’s natural to have nightmares about what happened Skye, I sometimes get them too.”  
Skye was taken aback by this, Melinda May? Nightmares? Really?  
“I-em, It wasn’t about Quinn. It was kinda weird and didn’t make a lot of sense.”  
Skye had no idea why she was opening up to May like this, but the same part of her that gave her a sense about the dreams was also telling her she could trust May with this, or anything really.  
“I was in an underground temple of sorts...”  
Skye continued to tell her about th dream while May stood a the doorway of the medway, slowly gravitating toward the stool by Skyes bed.  
“That does sound, weird. Honestly I was expecting something more related to being shot. This other guy you mentioned, Trip. Was he kind of tall, athletic looking, black, bald. A short close shave beard?”  
Skye was confused to how May knew this.  
“Yes! How did you know?”  
Now it was Mays turn to be confused. Skye had a dream about someone who had been on the bus around 2 days before but she had never seen him.  
“He and John Garrett helped keep you alive, they left to take Quinn to the Fridge before you woke up.”  
John Garrett, Skye didn’t know who he was but she didn’t like him. Which Skye thought was stupid since he just helped save her life.  
“Skye maybe you should get some more sleep. Ive got to go change flight paths, just restricted airspace nothing serious, but radio through to the cockpit if you need anything.”  
With that May left the med pod. Skye knew May was right about going back to sleep, she was still ridiculously tired.

But Skye could not get a good sleep. More dreams made her cared and showed her the truth about Grant Ward.

This dream consisted of two places. The first being around the holotable on the bus. Skye was stood next to Fitz. It was dark in the bus. Skye thought it was kinda creepy. She was waiting for something decrypt, a message. Coulson and another man who she placed as John Garrett were there as well. All waiting for this message. Part of it was already finished  
‘OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT’  
Just one word left.  
‘HYDRA’  
Before Skye could realise what was going on she was standing at a screen with something in her hand, a screwdriver. Scared and trembling she carved three words into the screen that displayed such a nice view.  
‘WARD IS HYDRA’

This time she was not woken by nightmares but through someone gently shaking her arm. And the shaking of the room around her. Ward was shaking her awake. Telling her that it was okay and that they were just experiencing a natural earthquake. Only one of those things were true. What Ward failed to realise as the connection between Skye waking up and the tremors fading. It might have been because his rookie was backing away from him. With absolute fear in her eyes. Skye hoped she was wrong but she was too worried to not ask.  
“Are, are you? H-HYDRA?”  
Skye had barley whispered it but he had heard. Ward had no idea how but his cover had been blown, he could easily deny it. He wanted to because he knew the alternative. But Ward knew that if Skye outed him as HYDRA he would lose intel that he needed. Which would really piss of Garrett, and Ward didn’t like it when Garrett was angry. 

Ward knew there was only one way out in which he would succeed in finishing his mission. He could tell the team that the drug hadn’t worked. That Skyes organs shut down on their own.  
“I’m so sorry Skye”  
Ward pinned Skye to the bed. Making the tremors start again. Ward still hadn’t made the connection between the now terrified Skye and the earthquake. Skye tried to scream but he shoved a pillow over her face. Suffocating her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be bigger gaps between chapters from now on because I go back to school tomorrow. I know I picked a great time to start writing :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to figure out their next move.
> 
> I am aware my summary’s suck :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!  
> I don’t think this chapter is as good as the previous two, but please stick with it because I have so many ideas for upcoming chapters

Skye was terrified, her SO, her friend, her maybe crush was a traitor and was trying to kill her. 

Skye was trying to move, her arms and legs were frantically hitting and kicking against him, or trying too. She wa still in her bed under her sheets. Even if she wasn’t Ward was a highly trainer specialist an Skye was a small untrained hacker who was still weak from being shot.

Skye was losing consciousness quickly, she couldn’t move anymore, she could feel herself losing fight inside her. Skye started to slip out of the conscience world when she felt a heavy, person sized, weight fall over her. Freeing the pillow. She weakly pushed the pillow off her face while trying to catch her breath.  
“What the BLOODY HELL”  
Fitz’s Scottish accent was always stronger when he was angry or confused.   
“Skye, why was Ward givin’ you a doin, Damn, is Ward a traitor! ah At dis ma nut in! Ye okay? Ugh ah dinnae Ken what goin’ on!!!”  
While Fitz ranted in a thick Glaswegian accent about how he was just glad he had the night-night gun on him, Skye got her breath back and shoved an unconscious Grant Ward onto the floor.  
“Fitz, in English”  
Fitz took a breath and continued an a still strong but now understandable accent.  
“What was Ward doing!? Why!? Does he work for someone else!? And are you okay Skye!”  
Skye wasn’t exactly sure how to answer but before she could Simmons came in and her too began unravelling.  
“What is ward Unconscious? Fitz did you shoot Ward with the night-night gun? Skye your blood pressure is much too high! I was going to come by earlier because the tremors where particularly strong but I got caught up. What happened!”

Skye swore under her breath before answering   
“I-I don’t know exactly,...”  
Skye then gave them both a full play by play of what happened, about both of her dreams. How they both had the same weird feeling to them. How since the first one she had a weird humming in the back of her brain that was heightened during the quakes. About how the dream had told her about Ward being HYDRA, and how weird that was considering they had been destroyed after World War 2. And both Fitz and her gave Simmons and explanation about Wards actions.  
“We need to tell Coulson and May, and get this two-faced back-stabber into containment, but Skye your still recovering so st-“   
Simmons was interrupted by Skye, who was still pretty shaken up  
“Stay here i know, but ca-can one of you stay with me, please?”  
Her request was barley audible but fitzsimmon heard and both understood. Skye has been though a hell of a lot in the past few days.  
“Simmons can stay with you Skye, I can go up and tell Coulson and May about the er situation, and none of us here are strong enough to lift Ward so they will need come down and move him to the cage. I will drag him just outside the door though.”  
Fitz dragged Ward by the ankles to outside the med pod, shooting him with th night night gun a few more times than necessary, before going up to Coulson and May.

The two girls were on edge while Simmons insisted on checking Skye’s vitals and giving her a full physical examination, mostly to check if she was okay but also because they both needed a distraction. There was a night-night gun sitting at the bottom of Skye’s bed. Fitz insisted on leaving it behind, they knew it would be hours till Ward woke up but it just felt safer. Fitz would have 2 trained agents and Skye and Simmon had the gun.

Skye could hear their footsteps as Coulson and Fitz come down, she knew May was with them but no one ever hears Melinda May coming. Ever. As the rest of the team filled the med pod Coulson took a deep sigh.  
“So, Ward is HYDRA, what does that mean. HYDRA was defeated in WWII?”  
As the team discussed Wards betrayal Skye kept quiet. She was lost in a world of her own thought. The team had moved onto the subject of how Skyes dreams without her noticing. Skye only got her mind back into the real world when Simmons asked her something that Skye did not quite get the purpose of.

“Skye when exactly the the tremors happen while you you were here with Ward. When did the start and When were they the strongest?”

“Em, Okay. I assume they were happening while I was dreaming because when I woke up they were just starting to fade out. They didn’t come back until Ward, when Ward, pillow thingy”  
Skye wasn’t ready to say it out loud, not yet.  
“They were really strong that time though. But the faded, em I think they started fading when Fitz shot him.”

“Simmons what are you getting at”  
Coulson was now sitting beside Skye on her bed. His hand resting on her knee.

“Sir, Skye said that there is a sort of humming in her brain that is more intense during the quakes. The quakes that only happen when Skye is feeling strong emotions. In the first dream you said the cocoon tat formed over you burst off and an earthquake happened. What if you caused that quake and are now involuntarily causing ones here.”

Simmons had worry written all over her face when she finished speaking. What happened from there was to be expected. Some yelling, a still neutral silence from May and a lot of questions. 

Coulson silenced the team when he had to shoot ward again because he had woken up and stood in the doorway of the med pod.  
“Alright! I have a plan. You may not agree with it but it’s what we’re doing. Simmons, stay down here with Skye and run as many tests as you can think of that could explain the quakes and the dreams. Skye, try and not complain too much during the tests. Fitz, you and I are going to try get Ward upstairs and into the cage. May, go upstairs and get us on route on the fridge. They can deal with Ward and the potential HYDRA threat. After we drop Ward of we are going to somebody who might be able to explain the rest. Dr. Bruce Banner, you will probably know him as the Hulk. Hopefully Cap will be there too because I need my god damn trading cards signed.”

The team was surprised by their second location but didn’t question it. They knew that Coulson had experience and was probably right. Dr. Banner had 7 PHDs, if anyone could explain their weird situation, he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are on route to avengers tower. Coulson calls ahead and Skye has another dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this chapter. It took a little longer because I couldn’t fid the time to write it till this morning :)

The bus was on route the avengers tower. Where Coulson knew the avengers, or at least Dr. Banner would be staying. The team was set to get regular updates about Ward an the HYDRA situation but none of them were really focused on it. The entire team were only thinking about Skye and about how Simmons said that she could possibly be the source of the quakes. Which was a whole new level of scary especially since they were in the air.

Simmons had finished all possible tests she could do without hurting Skye so the two girls and Fitz were lying partly on top of each other on Skyes bed, being careful of the wires still monitoring her and reflecting their findings on screens just behind them. They were watching Star Wars: A New Hope (The original trilogy is superior. Fight Me) On Skyes laptop which was balanced on a pie of books at the foot of the bed. The three were needing a distraction and their Star Wars was a good enough one. FitzSimmons had always loved the movies so when Skye casually mentioned shed never seen them they knew she was about to get a full education in the iconic series.

Upstairs in Coulsons office it wasn’t so peaceful.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

“Coulson you cant just waltz up to avengers tower saying you need their help when they all think you died. Romanoff and Barton would kill you.”

May was frustrated. While his plan had good groundwork he was missing some major points.

“Ironic. They would kill me for lying about my death”

“Phil you need to tell them. I will call Nat and set up a video link, get her to make sure they’re all there. Then you will answer and explain.”

Coulson knew may wouldn’t negotiate. As she left he called out

“Make sure you have Fury on speed dial!”

he then sighed and rested his head in his hands. The next few hours were going to be hard.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

“Coulson I swear to god!”

Clint Bartons voice filled Coulson’s office, He had just picked up a call with 5 confused and angry avengers on the other side. (Thor was off world) He had not yet got a chance to explain the reason for his call. Captain Rodgers looked the most confused as he was still adjusting to the new technology in play, more so than the rest.

“I know you are all busy but I do have a reason for this call...”

Coulson explained their situation to the group. After he did Steve was the first to speak.

“Hydra, no way. They were destroyed! I took care of that myself!”

Coulson sighed “I know Captain, we’re a confused as you are but I was hoping Dr. Banner could provide some answers concerning Skye”

Bruce Banner, who was previously further behind the others, moved forward and gave Coulson his take.

“Your Dr Simmons’s theory on the quakes is plausible but I will need a full brain scan of Skye, as well as monitoring her while these dreams occur. My first thought was it being a side effect of the drug. But you haven’t mentioned similar dreams so i’m assuming not. How soon can you all be at the tower?”

“Our ETA is 9pm so, 2 hours. See you then”

Coulson ended the call. He couldn’t deal with anymore questions at that time, not only was he too tired but he also didn’t have answers.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Back in the med pod Skye had fallen asleep near the end of the movie. Fitzsimmons thought it best to leave her be unless she showed signs for a nightmare, or any quakes. The dream Skye was having wasn’t a nightmare. But it wasn’t a normal dream either.

Skye was standing in a nice room, there was a row of glasses in front of her. There was a woman behind them. Someone she liked. The woman made the water rub against the rim of the glass making a note. Skye began making other glasses of water vibrate. Making music. Once all the glasses were vibrating she over did it and they smashed. spilling water everywhere. Skye jumped back. She had just made a big mess, her thoughts were spiralling, while she didn’t know where she was skye knew she liked it here and didn’t want to have to leave. The woman- Jiaying, that name felt right. Jiaying snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Your gift is quite destructive but look at the music you can make”

Before Skye could continue this dream she was woken up by the Fitzsimmons tying to quietly manoeuvre themself’s off Skye’s bed.

“Sorry Skye, we didn’t want to wake you. But we have reached Avengers tower. Fitz go grab a wheelchair so we can bring Skye in.”

“Simmons I don’t need a wheelchair in fi-“

Skye was trying to get up while she said this but as soon as her legs had to hold her full body weight her knees buckled and she fell forward into Simmons. Skye looked up at Simons who was giving her a look that screamed ‘I told you so’ 

“fine but you have to push me in it if i’m really that weak”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meet the avengers and some light is shone onto Skye’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just a heads up that this chapter contains references to past child abuse so if it can be triggering please don’t read. Take of yourself!

“This Skye kid, I cant find anything on her.”

Tonys voice filled the common area of Avengers tower. The five were gathered there doing some research. Nat and Clint were looking into S.H.I.E.L.D file to familiarise themselves on some of the agents on Coulson’s team. Banner was looking at the results of the tests that Simmons had sent through. Steve was trying to wrap his head around Coulson being alive and Tony was trying to find any info on Skye, though S.H.I.E.L.D, F.B.I, C.I.A, or anything really.

“The girls a damn ghost”

Tony was getting minimal results compared to the info the rest of his team was getting.

“Come on I cant find anything about her and no one else is worried about that! JARVIS cant even find her and he’s the most advanced way to find anything. That should concern you”

“Not really”

“The internets weird”

“Coulson said we can trust his whole team”

“Kid probably erased herself, Coulson said she is a hacker”

Tony was sure he would hire her on the spot if Skye could disappear to that extent. He would soon get a chance to ask because the sound of the elevator ding filled the room. The doors opened to reveal the Coulson’s team. 

Simmons came out first pushing Skye ahead in a wheelchair. Skye was 100% fangirling in her head. These were the freaking avengers! Nat and Clint were the closest to them so they stood first shaking Skye’s hand and then Fitzsimmons before giving May a brief hug and then a bigger one to Coulson. Banner rose next. Handshakes for all, the same with Steve. Tony didn’t come up to them he just said hello from across the room before comings to Skye and asking his most pressing concern.

“How did you erase yourself from digital existence without even the smallest trace, or were you just never there in the first place?”

“erm well”

Skye was just dumbfounded, The Tony Stark was asking her how she did something.

“I started with a basic...”

She explained while Fitzsimmons went to talk Science with Dr. Banner, May chatted with Nat and Clint, Coulson went over to Steve and started talking.  
It was weird for them all. For a while they forgot why they were all there and they just enjoyed each other’s company. They only snapped out of this mood when an alarm came from Simmon’s phone, telling her that Skye needed pain meds. The fact she had recently been shot, twice was not not their main concern right now but it still needed some attending too.

After Skye took the appropriate meds from Simmons, Fitz and Stark went to look at some of the blueprints for a new project. May, Nat, Clint and Steve went down to the training rooms o blow off some steam, Dr. Banner led Coulson and Simmons, who was back to pushing Skye through to the lab to take some more tests and try to get an answer about, well everything.

Skye did not like being stuck in a bed again, but when 2 people with 9 PHDs between them tell you to do something you do it, and Coulson said he would make her grilled cheese afterwards, it was mainly the hope of grilled cheese that made her agree. At the start Skye didn’t know how many more tests they could possibly run, as it turns out here were plenty more. Many of them involved needle’s which lead to a grumpy Skye.

“Seriously, how many more tests are there!’

Skye yelled this after being brought back to the lab after a full body CT scan.

“We’re going to do as many as it takes to find out whats wrong, and so far we have come up wi-“

Simmons stopped talking as the images from the scan came up on the computer. Skye knew why, it was why she was so reluctant to do the scan in the first place. Banner peered over Simmons’s shoulder, looking at the scan, he then looked back at Skye, looking at her. But not in the way Skye expected. She was expecting pitying looks and a face that screams ‘Im sorry’. That was exactly what she was getting from Simmons but Dr. Banner looked at her with utmost respect. He looked at her dead in the eye and simply said.

“I didn’t think it possible but I have very much underestimated your strength Skye”

Coulson was still standing behind Skye and was curious about the changed of mood. He walked over to the computer and saw it, he saw why Skye will sometimes flinch at sudden movements. He saw why Skye seems so scared when he, or anyone is particularly angry and yells. He saw why Skye had nightmares to such an extent that sometimes she wouldn’t sleep for days out of fear of what would resurface while she slept.

On Skye’s body were scars, more that just the ones she got through being shot, no those ones joined a group of scars on her. Scar tissue is many places on her, Skye’s arms, Her legs, She had the most on her back though. Streaks of scars all over her back. That was not it though, on her bones there were fractures on her ribs that had obviously been left untreated for years, There was even a small untreated fracture on her skull. Coulson looked at Skye, her eyes were down, looking at the sleeve of her jumper that she was fiddling with.

“Skye, do you want to explain”

Coulson spoke softly and went over, kneeling down so he could see Skye’s eyes.

“Foster care sucks, I’m fine now.”

Skye said this as though that was a full explanation. like there was nothing more to be said on the matter. Simmons was not at all convinced that Skye as fine though.

“Why were these’s fractures left untreated, its a miracle they’re not worse”

“Doctors are expensive... I don’t want to talk about it!”

Skye really didn’t want to discuss her past, she had enough going on it the present to worry about but Coulson was worried and he needed to know that his daughter-figure was okay But he also didn’t want to press.

“Skye how about we go get that grilled cheese, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> remember to drink water, take any meds if needed, get some sleep, take care of yourself, your doing great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Skye have a conversation about some of her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :)
> 
> Just a quick trigger warning, this chapter contains mentions of past physical abuse so please don’t read if it could have a negative effect on your health! <3
> 
> And thank you for the feedback in the comments it’s very much appreciated!

Skye knew what Coulson wanted to talk about, and she knew that if not tonight then in the future it is a conversation they will have. 

Coulson was making grilled cheese as promised, his grilled cheese was delicious. While he cooked Skye was sitting on a stool just behind him, not speaking, still fiddling with her sleeve.

“You don’t need to tell Simmons what happened, but you should let her have a look at those fractures.”

Coulson knew that Skye would avoid doing that for as long as she possibly could but at some point they needed to be corrected.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it bu-“

“You’re right, I do not want to talk about!”

She snapped at him. Coulson had expected resistance. But Skye was more on edge than he originally thought, this was going to be hard.

“But you wont heal from it until you do, okay. Now lets go have a seat somewhere more comfortable, and you can have this grilled cheese.”

They both moved from the kitchen area to sitting on the sofas in a cut off part of the tower. Coulson thinks is probably most used as a small cinema room as there is a massive TV cross one wall. Skye sat on the biggest sofa, with her feet resting on the small table in front. Coulson decided to sit next to her. Not touching her and leaving enough space between them so that he didn’t invade her personal bubble, but close enough that if either of them wanted to they could easily reach each other. Skye had the grilled cheese resting on her lap and began eating, Coulson could tell she liked it. Everyone loved his grilled cheese.

“Why don’t we start small, one thing at a time. If you ever want to talk about it pick one incident, one scar and go from there.”

He thought that was a good option, not to overwhelm Skye and let her, if he wants to, pick out one thing. Skye still had a closed off expression, one that strongly reminded him of May but she began to speak.

“That’s, that’s a good idea. Erm. The scars across my ba-back.”

Coulson was so glad that she was opening up. It would be a slow process but this was a start.

“They are from when I was at, when I was at St. Agnes. When I was thirteen or fourteen, I think. It was the third, or was it the fourth time that month that I had tried to run away. But I was small and weak so I never got very far. They always found me and immediately brought me back, I hated going back because no matter the state I was in when I returned they would always punish me. It was usually the classic no free time and extra chores and sometimes no lunch and things like that.”

Coulson felt his blood boiling at this. Skye was so used to being denied necessities like food as a punishment. 

“After a certain point the nuns realised that I was just going to keep trying so, so they tried more. More drastic measures. The police had just dropped me back at St. Agnes and Sister Margret was determined to, to do something different. She took me to her office and made me sit backwards on a chair. Which was weird because she would usually yell at me for sitting like that. I couldn’t see what she was doing because she was behind me. But she, she.”

Skye took a deep breath and went closer to Coulson, leaning against him before continuing.

“She had got out a, a belt and she.”

Coulson instinctively wrapped his arms around a now crying Skye.

“I couldn’t sleep on my back for weeks.”

Coulson was sure that one day he would make every last person he hurt Skye pay for it. Skye was still so young and had suffered so much. 

“It’s okay Skye, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever again. Okay?”

“Okay, tha-thank you for, for everything.”

“Im always here for you angel eyes.”

Skye looked up at the nickname but not in a way that suggested she didn’t like it. Skye loved having nicknames. People who care about her enough to not just use her regular name. They both sat there for a little longer. Skye finished her grilled cheese before snuggling back into Coulson. The two enjoyed the embrace. Coulson had the remote for the TV beside him and turned on some dumb kids show and they watched it until Skye fell asleep, still in Coulson’s arms. Not long after Coulson fell asleep as well. Him with regular dreams and Skye with irregular ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope everything is going good in your life and if not please remember that some things will get worse before they get better but will always get better!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has another dream, Simmons and Banner come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> this chapter was written instead of me revising for a maths test but oh well :)

Skye was sleeping, still halfway using Coulson as a pillow. They looked peaceful like that. Snuggled together on a soft sofa, but the dreams Skye was having was anything but peaceful.

She walked into a circular room, it looked old. like, like a castle.

“Realistically, what are the odds of this thing working?”

Skye said this without even thinking, but she was worried about something, someone.

“If we were realistic, we’d never have gotten this far”

Coulson replies to her and they continued to talk about something Skye didn’t quite grasp at, her dream self was mentioning people and events that Skye couldn’t remember. But she had a gauge on wether they were good or bad.

“Mack? Mack, push that lever.”

Skye didn’t know exactly what was happening but it felt important, Fitz was the most desperate for whatever they were doing to work. He looked older as well, less baby faced and more experienced. 

Cogs began twisting and machines began to work. The most noticeable thing was that the room began to shake, heavily. And the rock that was in a shallow well in the middle of the room liquified. 

“Everybody, stay clear.”

“Fitz, Its working!”

Skye couldn’t quite hear anything beyond that because of the pulsing sound that was giving her a hell of a headache but Skye could feel that it was for than that. She began to lose her balance and was struggling to hold on to consciousness. Skye barely realised that her nose began to steadily drip with blood. Something fell making a heavy sound as it did and that was the last thing Skye could handle. She began to fall and vaguely felt herself sink into Coulson’s arms.

“Skye...hey. Skye are you okay. Skye?”

Skye thought she was awake but she could feel herself needing to correct Coulson, but she didn’t know why.

“It’s Daisy.”

Daisy? Skye was confused. Her name was Skye, right?

She could hear someone saying her name again but it was different, distant.

“Skye? Skye its time to wake up.”

Skye came back to reality with Coulson gently waking her up.

“hey Skye, did you have weird dreams again?”

“hmm, uh hu.”

Skye nodded her head, she was still half asleep.

“Simmons and Banner have an idea, we need to go back through to the lab.”

“humph, no pokey.”

Coulson gave a light chuckle at that.

“They will most likely have no needles. Now let’s go Skye.”

Coulson got Skye back into the wheelchair that Simmons kept insisting she still had to use. He wheeled back through lab, Skye had fully woken up. 

“So we have a theory...”

Simmons explained her and Banners theory, at this point Fitz and May were also in the lab, curious on their idea. The plan was the map Skye brain as she had these dreams, to see what exactly in her brain lights up. And also see if anything has changed in the ‘Skye might be causing earthquakes’ theory. Coulson still wasn’t truly believing that theory so he tried to change the subject

“Skye you said you had another dream earlier, do you want to share?”

“Uhh, ye okay...”

Skye recalled the events of her past two dreams that she has not yet told the team about, She felt a little uncomfortable sharing it with them, just because it was so weird. Especially the whole different name situation. When she was trying to choose a name for herself she considered Daisy but she preferred Skye, why would that change?

“Skye, there is one downside to the plan to map your brain.”

Simmons held up a sort of headset, it wires sticking out of it and looked awfully tight and uncomfortable.

“You will have to sleep with this on.”

“Ugh, really?”

Skye was sure that would not be a comfortable nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May makes sure Skye is happy, Skye hacks and pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> I hope everyone’s having a good day!

“This is not an ideal position to sleep in, just btw.”

Skye was lying in her room at avengers tower, she had the ridiculous headset on and Simmons was still adjusting some wires.

“Hopefully it will just be for one or two nights Skye, not long at all”

Skye still thought it would be a very uncomfortable few nights. She only agreed to do it because she hated the weird dreams more. But Skye really did not like sleeping while attached to any type of gadgets or machines. She was busy pouting about it when May came in.

“Simmons, give us the room.”

“But I still need to set up the,”

“Simmons, now.“

Simmons quickly finished with the wires she had been fiddling with and almost ran out the room. Skye wasn’t surprised, May had a look on her face that just said ‘Do as I say or I will beat the crap out of you’. 

As soon as Simmons left May closed the door with a satisfying click. Skye was in the middle of trying to sit up when May told her that Simmons would probably go ballistic if she broke something or pulled something out of it socket. Skye knew May was right but she still didn’t like having to lie flat while May looked murderous. She knew May would never hurt her but a small part of her kept saying   
‘yes but you thought that about Ward as well’  
May just sat down beside her on the bed, they sat like that for a while. May was never one with words but Skye couldn’t deny that her presence was kind of comforting, but also a little bit intimidating. When May finally spoke It caught Skye in the middle of a her thoughts.

“When was the last time you hacked something just for fun?”

“What?”

“You must of got into hacking things because you enjoyed it, and now its like your job, and you’ve been busy with, well with all this crap. When was the last time you hacked something not because you were ordered to but because you wanted to. And finding out about Fitz and Ward’s mission at the Hub doesn’t count.”

Skye wasn’t sure why that wouldn’t count but she didn’t want to question May.

“Erm, I think it was when I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D”

May seemed to think about what she was about to say before she responded.

“That was a few months ago now.”

“Yeah, why are you asking?”

May just got up and walked out.

“May! May where are you going? May!”

Skye knew she probably shouldn’t be surprised at that, But she was. Did she do something wrong? Skye was confused. When she heard the door click she assumed it would be Simmons so when May walked back in with Skyes laptop she was taken aback.

“wh-“

“You’ve been under a lot of stress rectory so I want you to hack something, anything.”

May placed the laptop on Skyes stomach and began moving and adjusting wires and pillows so Skye could sit up, she finally, carefully removed the headset.

“May, you know Simmons is going to be mad.”

May just looked back at Skye with her murderous expression, yup this would be fine, Skye knew Simmons couldn’t be outwardly mad at May, she didn’t have the guts. None of them really did.

“Now go on your laptop and hack the pentagon if you want to, I’ll be back in a half hour so Simmons doesn’t get too mad, because you do need to sleep.”

She left Skye in her room. The young woman was surprised at this act but she soon was distracted when she realised how glad she was to be hacking again, she didn’t hack the pentagon. Skye had done that on multiple occasions before. She decided to tap into Fitz’s phone, she had his mobile backed up to her computer a while back because, well just because. It was very useful now and made hacking his phone very simple.

She changed his wallpaper and all his ringtones, his contact names and photos. Skye knew this was going to be hilarious. She was laughing at the monkey photo that she used for his wallpaper when May came back into the room.

“So, what did you decide on?”

Skye turned her laptop around so that May could the the screen.

“I haven’t pranked fitz in a while, so I hacked his phone!”

May was scrolling through the new contact names before Fitz himself came through the door.

“Skye! Why did you take your headset off, Simmons sent me in the add this,”

He held up what looked like some sort of hardware, probably something to hold the data.

“,And then tell you to go to sleep! Now I have to set all the wires again.”

Skye had quickly closed her laptop when he came in but she could barely keep her laughter under control. She hadn’t done something like this in a while.

Fitz and May adjusted all the wires and headset as Skye lay deeper into her bed. She only just realised how tired she actually was. With the dreams she was kind of working nights as well as days. Fitz left them alone but he took Skyes laptop with him and told them only five minutes. 

May was sat back on the edge of Skyes bed, she had lost her murderous expression.

“You know I was talking to Nat earlier and I was thinking she could be a good target with your next prank, she used to pull pranks like yours all the time.”

Skye just lay there. There was no way in hell she would attempt to prank the black freaking widow. May caught onto her thoughts.

“She likes you. Nat said, and I quote, ‘She’s a good one you have there, i’m very impressed with her hacking.’ And it takes a lot to impress her.”

Skye was shocked, Natasha Romanoff was impressed with something she did. When May realised she didn’t know how to respond she decided to call it a night.

“Get some sleep now Skye. Give Simmons some ones and zeros to looks at.”

As May left Skye called out.

“G’night May.”

“Good night Skye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has another dream, and has some unexpected feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya
> 
> sorry for the delay, school and homework is a pain.

Skye was in the midst of another dream, as usual she didn’t understand it, but she had her usual feeling of events.

She was using her powers, somehow, too push what looked like, like some sort of nuclear bomb. Yeah, something like that. She was pushing it onto a quinn jet. Quickly, like something bad was about to happen. She was part way through unloosing the straps on it, when she heard a voice behind her.

“Well isn’t this poetic.”

She startled at it and turned around to face, Grant Ward. But it wasn’t him, she didn’t know how but she knew, It wasn’t him. This was something else.

“Feels like it was meant to be.”

Skye was too shocked by the not Grant Ward, she let her weird subconscious mind do the talking. She let this happen without any real concern, but a lot of confusion, until she heard a new voice coming from the cockpit.

“That’s why I had to come.”

She couldn’t place his face but the man in the cockpit, she knew him, lik-loved him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Severely injured. Skye felt like this was her fault.

“I shorted the manual controls.”

Before Skye could comprehend what was happening, she was being thrown of the quinn jet. The guy had a sort of power. Inhuman power? Electricity? Skye thought that felt right. She landed with crash and suddenly saw the quinn jet take off. This was bad, this was very bad.

“NOOOOOO”

Skye woke up when she heard something break. She had barley woken up when she saw glass flying everywhere, a small piece flew towards her and cut her cheek. Skye only just realised the room was shaking, since Simmons sayer it’s a theory that it’s attached to her emotions so she tried to calm down, that’s theory might be crap but what else is she going to do in this situation. Much to her surprise the tremors did stop once she calmed down, Skye tried to brush it off as a coincidence. She did not want to be responsible for uncontrollable earthquakes.

“Skye! Are you okay? We felt shaking!”

Fitz came running through into the room. At a total loss.

“Ah, Eh!”

“Fitz! Machines and wires first.”

Fitz got with focusing in detaching the wires and removing the headset while he talked, has also gave Skye a tissue so not to much blood came form the cut on her face.

“The others went out for various things so it’s only you, me, Agent Romanoff and Stark still left here. The quakes started a few minutes before I came in. I’m guessing that’s what caused the light to smash. But that cut looks pretty deep and I don’t know where anything is!”

Skye considered their options here, there wasn’t a lot.

“Let’s just find one of the others and they will know where to find the medical stuff, okay?”

Fitz nodded and led Skye out of bed, since Simmons wasn’t around they completely forgot that Skye should still not be walking around. Well Fitz forgot, Skye felt she could walk on her own so did it remind him.

They went through to the common area where they came across Romanoff, Skye felt slightly weird with this considering she was still in her pjs.

“Hi, Agent Romanoff. Do you know where we can find the first aid kit, with the quakes a light smashed and put glass everywhere.”

“Huh, yeah. And please, just call me Natasha.”

Natasha led them through into the kitchen where she took a kit from one of the cabinets.

“Why don’t I deal with injury’s while you make breakfast?”

Fitz agreed as he takes up on any excuse to make ‘proper’ pancakes. Skye sat on one of the stools while Natasha began going through the first aid kit. She found everything she was looking for within about a 10 seconds and began taking things out of packaging.

“So? You both work for Coulson, has he ever let you ride in Lola?”

Skye took a quick gasp as Natasha used and alcohol wipe to clean the cut. She then answered.

“As if! Don’t touch Lola is basically his signature catchphrase!”

“Yeah well when he does let you it’s a great thing.”

Natasha continued

“You know it flys, right? He loved to brag about that when he first got her. Before he got her Coulson loved to talk to Fury about plans for a car like Lola. It always has to be a red 1962 corvette, He originally didn’t want it to fly but then one day decided it would be really cool. Coulson wasn’t always set on the name Lola though. He toying around with names like Gabriella and Charlotte...”

Skye found this the weirdest thing, not only was Natasha Romanoff talking to her about Coulson but, Coulson has considered other names for Lola! She was also shocked with how comfortable she was around Natasha. It didn’t feel strained at all. Skye liked how she talked about Coulson, and how she smiled a little wider when remembering weird facts about him. Skye wanted Natasha to smile more. A thought suddenly hit Skye like a brick. She was catching feelings for Natasha freaking Romanoff. Skye did not think that was a very good situation to be in.

“All done now, Skye.”

Natasha finished putting the last piece of butterfly tape over the cut before closing the first aid kit. Fitz had also finished making breakfast at this point and Skye decided to push her feelings to the side for now. She was starving and going to enjoy breakfast with her friends. Yes Natasha was her friend. Just friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night (if it’s night, go to sleep! you need it to function <3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Skye have some down time, They nature of Skyes dreams is starting to get figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> Really sorry this took so long. Schools keeping me ridiculously busy :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Skye enjoyed her breakfast, Fitz made weird pancakes but insisted it was the proper way to make them, and about halfway through her second one the rest of the team and the avengers came home and into the kitchen/common room area. Fitz had to work his ass off making enough pancakes to keep up with demand but Simmons helped him.

Skye had sat herself down on the couch next to Coulson after she finished eating, Banner soon joined them.

“So, Simmons and I will use the data from the head scan to find out where in your mind this is happening Skye, hopefully we’ll find an explanation and solution soon.”

Dr. Banner said it all matter of factly before turning to speak to May. Skye sat on the couch in her own thoughts before Coulson spoke.

“Are you okay? That cut looks pretty deep.”

Skye was sure there where more pressing matters than one cut, but trust Coulson to always care.

“Yeah, i’m okay. The shaking was kinda weird though.”

“Hm, usually lights don’t smash with gentle quakes. As long as your okay though.”

Coulson knew better than to press. If it was bothering her, he knew she would open up eventually to someone. But he did see an opportunity to take Skyes mind off things while he was out.

“We went passed a nice looking cinema this morning, while the brains do their thing why don’t we go out and catch a movie?”

Skye considered his offer. She hadn’t been in public doing normal things for months but she was scared in case she was responsible for the quakes and made things shake. And even if she did agree to go Skye doubted Simmons would let her. She decided too push away her second thought. Skye deserved a break after all.

“Yeah sure. Simmons might not let me go though, gunshot wound and all.”

Turns out that it Simmons agreed to let them go. With conditions of course. Skye had to take a nap straight after and they could only go to the cinema, no where else. Coulson thought that was fair enough, he didn’t want to do any damage. 

Skye got changed out her pjs and they both freshened up before heading out. They had no idea what would be showing but decided to take their chances. Coulson wanted to walk there to get some fresh air and exercise but that was a no no for Skye, Simmons still thought she shouldn’t be unsupported at all times. So they took one of Starks more modest cars that the billionaire probably forgot he owned.

On the drive it was a good chance to properly catch up.

“So Skye, what movie are you hoping for?”

“I don’t really know, I’ve not seen many except the ones i’ve watched with Fitzsimmons. I remember I saw Harry Potter once, I’m not sure which one though.”

“What’s been your favourite that you’ve watched while on the Bus?”

“Hmm, probably Mulan, May watched that one with us. She said it was the only Disney movie she could sit through without punching the screen.”

Coulson laughed at that.

“You know at the academy she used to hum some of the songs while she studied, we were in my dorm once, she was complaining about some physical exam while I studied for a communications one. She sat down, and started going over papers then just randomly started singing. Properly singing. She’ll always deny it now but she has a soft spot for that movie and the songs. Oh her voice is incredible.”

That made Skye smile wider than she had in a long time, the tough, no nonsense Melinda May, singing Disney songs. It was quite a thought.

When the two arrived at the cinema they looked at the listings and since they were on the subject of Disney movie they went with ‘Frozen’. It would be could to get some childlike light humour. Coulson bought them both a drink and popcorn, they went in to two hours of forgetting their problems and getting new songs stuck in their heads.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

At Avengers tower it was not all as lighthearted. The brain scans were coming in and the two doctors were poring over them.

“Banner you have 5 more PHDs than I do. Do you have any ideas.”

They scans showed that the dreams were coming from the part of Skyes brain that stored memories, and neither of them could make any sense of that. Since Skye has no recollection of any context more than just her gut feeling during these dreams, Memories shouldn’t make any sense.

“Sorry i’m just as lost as you are.”

“If these are Skyes memories than how do we prove it. We need an experiment or a gadget to double check the result, and if it is we need to pinpoint roughly when this happens. Does that sort of technology even exist?”

Banner sighed,

“No, good news though. We have something more than we didn’t yesterday, sure it’s more questions than answers but it’s something.”

Simmons wished she had that outlook. She was just worried about what was happening to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye learns the nature of the quakes and dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We are going to pretend that it hasn’t been over a week because i’m a master procrastinator. xx
> 
> Also i’m sorry this chapter is so short, i’m really busy :(

Simmons and Banner were preparing the little evidence they had on their two theory’s.

The first being that the dreams Skye had been experiencing were memories. Which made both zero and complete sense. They were coming from the part of the brain that stored memories but Skye had never experienced what had happened in said dreams before. It was still their most plausible explanation.

Their second theory was to do with the seismic activity. When they looked closer at the brain scans they noticed an irregularity during the time of the quakes. A small area on her brain that is usually not used had lit up during the tremors and when they stopped, so did the brain activity in that area. 

“This is...peculiar.”

Simmons was assessing the situation that they were in and began thinking aloud.

“Skye is the most likely cause of the tremors at this point, which means she is enhanced with something. But it can’t be the GH formula because Coulson hasn’t reported similar, or any abilities. It’s most likely tied to the dreams. Which we have no explanation for. This... This is a lot.”

Soon after Simmons finished May and Natasha walked in. Curious on progress and tired from sparring.

“We may have heard your thoughts Simmons, how are you going to tell Skye and Coulson?”

May cut straight to the point, not that anyone was expecting anything else. May also knew that Skye would not take the information well.

“I’m not entirely sure. Dr. Banner and I will devise a plan.”

“Get to it then.”

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Coulson had just finished making sure Skye was actually napping before heading through to the lab.

“Simmons, any progress.”

The two scientists had decided it would be better for Banner to speak and Simmons to do the inevitable damage control that would be needed.

“Coulson, Sir. We have some answers and a lot more questions. We thing it would be best to wait for Skye to be here as well so that we are not repeating ourselves. When do you think she will have finished napping.”

Before Coulson could speak Fitz poked his head into the room interrupted the conversation.

“I checked the security feed, she’s on her laptop not asleep.”

Fitz pulled his head back and continued along the corridor. The remains agents sighed but expected no less.

Simmons volunteered to go get her, If she wasn’t going to nap they might as well break the news to her now and let her sleep afterwards.

When she returned with Skye they were discussing how her laptop had to be on the opposite side of the room while Skye slept from then on. The younger girl was pouting but knew any argument would be shut down by the rest of the team. 

After Skye was settled on one of the comfortable lab stools and Coulson was on a similar one beside her, The rest of the shield team plus Natasha filed in. curious, or here because their sparring/Tech partner was and they had nothing else to do. The two people who knew more of what was going on began explaining.

By the time they reached the end everyone was in shock, Skye was scared out her mind. She didn’t want to be responsible for earthquakes, uncontrollable earthquakes. She thought she couldn’t handle it. And the increasing tremors that came because of this were not helping.

Before she could even notice the extent of them Fitz was down beside her, trying to reach her in the midst of her panic.

“Skye? Skye can you focus on your breathing for me yeah?”

She hadn’t even noticed she was out of breath.

“Yes, just like that. Everything’s going to be okay. Just keep that breathing under control for me yeah. Everything’s going to be fine, We’re going to go back to your room and we can do whatever you need okay?”

Skye nodded and let herself be lead out of the room. It was going to be okay. If she kept telling herself that it would be true. It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked this.
> 
> Take this as your reminder to drink water, get enough sleep and take care of yourself because you are valid, loved and an amazing person who deserves the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz helps Skye calm down and relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it’s been longer than I hoped but i’m currently down visiting family which is exhausting. 
> 
> If you is reading my fics you need to make sure you’ve drank enough water, eaten enough and if it’s a silly hour in the middle of the night, Get some sleep. the entirety of ao3 will still be here in the morning! <3<3<3

Skye was sitting on her bed, wrapped in a massive fluffy blanket. Fitz was sitting beside her, there was a comfortable silence between the two. Skye didn’t want to talk about it and Fitz didn’t want to push. They were just enjoying each other’s company, lost in a world of their own thoughts. Until Skyes thoughts spiralled.

“Fitz, what’s going to happen to me?”

“I think that you will come into this power, that’s how I see it. You somehow have a superpower. Skye, you are strong and amazing and I think- I know that you will learn to handle this power amazingly, hey you might be a stronger fighter than the Avengers when you can fully control it , or an even harder challenge. You might outmatch Agent May!”

Skye enjoyed his optimism but she still couldn’t see it.

“But-but what if I can’t, what if a lose control. If you all see as dangerous and, and what if I-I hurt someone, I smashed a light! I’m already dangerous! What if they decide i’m better off gone, in some S.H.I.E.L.D prison where I can’t harm anyone! Or-or they decide I’m a threat, that needs to-to be taken ou-out!”

Skye was fully crying at this point. Her head now turned in and resting on Fitz’s shoulder. Clinging to him like a lifeline. Fitz could see her pain and it was breaking his heart.

“Hey, hey Skye. That’s not going to happen. No one is going to take you away, and I swear if anyone try’s to hurt you than they will have me and the rest of the team to answer to because we sure as hell won’t let anyone harm you. You’re too important to us all. And we all have the potential to be dangerous Skye, look at Dr. Banner for example. If he hulks out here it would be a mess, but he learnt to relax himself and he has a team around him to calm him down and pick up the pieces if it doesn’t go well. You have that too, You will learn to control this and that may take a while but you will get there. And if you hurt anyone before that point no one will blame you. No one. Your just different now, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Skye had calmed down listening to him, She found Fitz’s voice very relaxing. She was beginning to get tired. It had been quite a day.

“Tha-thank you Fitz.”

“I only speak truth, and it’s the current truth that you’re exhausted.”

Fitz slowly eased Skye down so that she was lying on her bed. He pulled the blanket up over her and she was already on the brink of sleep. Just to push her that last but to a peaceful(ish) sleep her began singing a gaelic lullaby, that his mother sang him when he had nightmares.

“Uiseag bheag dhearg na monadh duibh  
Na monadh duibh, na monadh duibh  
Uiseag bheag dhearg na monadh duibh  
Cait do chaidil thu'n raoir 's an i?

Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr an dris  
Air bharr an dris, air bharr an dris  
Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr an dris  
Ach o bha mo chadal cho sgith!

Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr nan tonn  
Air bharr nan tonn, air bharr nan tonn   
Chaidil mi'n raoir air bharr nan tonn  
Ach o bha mo chadal cho sgith!

Uiseag bheag dhearg nan sgiathan oir   
Nan sgiathan oir, nan sgiathan oir   
Uiseag bheag dhearg nan sgiathan oir  
Cait an do chaidil thu'n raoir 's an i?

Chaidil mi'n raoir eadar da dhuilleig  
Eadar da dhuilleig, eadar da dhuilleag  
Chaidil mi'n raoir eadar da dhuilleig  
Is o bha mo chadal cho seimh  
Is o bha mo chadal cho seimh!”

By the end Skye was sound asleep to the song, that she understood none of but it was soothing all the same. Fitz slipped out of her room, careful not to disturb her as he left to talk with the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the gaelic’s not right. It isn’t my strong suit here’s the english translation though.
> 
> Little red lark from the black moor  
> The black moor, the black moor  
> Little red lark from the black moor  
> Where did you nest last night?
> 
> I slept last night on the bramble bush   
> On the bramble bush, on the bramble bush  
> I slept last night on the bramble bush  
> Oh my sleep was restless!
> 
> I slept last night on the ocean waves  
> On the ocean waves, on the ocean waves  
> I slept last night on the ocean waves   
> Oh my sleep was restless!
> 
> Little red lark with the golden wings   
> With the golden wings, with the golden wings   
> Little red lark with the golden wings   
> Where did you sleep last night?
> 
> I slept last night between two leaves  
> Between two leaves, between two leaves  
> I slept last night between two leaves  
> And oh my sleep was peaceful!  
> And oh my sleep was peaceful!
> 
> It’s called Little Red Lark or Uiseag bheag dhearg.
> 
> As always thanks for reading! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discuss their options. And some news on s.h.i.e.l.d’s status is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend is hasn’t been too long. Turns out two weeks off school doesn’t mean extra time to write. It means more distractions and procrastination by me.

“Given the unstable nature of Skye’s powers there are two good options.”

Fitz walked into the lab Dr. Banner was speaking.

“She either needs to train with these powers and find some control over them. Or we need to find a way to get rid of her powers without harming her.”

Fitz knew that getting rid of them would be quite the feat

“She could be so powerful if she learnt to control them.”

Simmons was not so optimistic 

“But what about now? One wrong move could lead to her accidentally taking the building down on us!”

Fitz was about to reply when a usually silent onlooker interrupted

“You both have a point...”

May said

“... For now I will take over as her SO, I will teach her control. Fitzsimmons, you will work on something to compress her powers if needed. Dr. Banner will look deeper into these dreams. Everybody else will do their respective jobs and try not to be a nuisance.”

Even though others had a higher authority, nobody questioned May. They had been given their order’s and everyone was slightly afraid of May. Coulson was worried though. This was so much bigger than he thought and they still had a Ward problem, a centipede problem and a possible Hydra problem. It had been a long few days, weeks? Hell for Coulson it had been a long few years.

The group separated and started to work. Fitzsimmons ended up in the lab with Stark discussing options.

“If we use something physical to absorb the quakes, that could work.”

“It would need to be very strong though. Or she would be able to tear them apart with her powers.”

“Compression microfibres could reduce the strength of the quakes. It wouldn’t be a complete fix, but it’s a start.”

“What, make some sort of gloves to compress them.”

“I was thinking for gauntlet vibes but essentially yes.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“... A sedative to dull her emotions?”

“It would work but only as a last resort.”

“Let’s get to it then. Microfibre gauntlets.”

In another part of the building, Coulson was starting on his own work, by making a call to the fridge.

“You have reached a S.H.I.E.L.D dedicated number. State your full name, clearance level and what you will be needing access to.”

“Agent Philip J Coulson, Level 8. Requesting access to speak to operatives at the Fridge concerning Grant Douglas Ward.”

“Hello Agent Coulson. Sending you through now.”

The line was quiet. When someone spoke it was not how he expected.

“Coulson this is Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised. I repeat S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay safe! And if your eligible remember to vote!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson ,earns more and tries to keep himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I know that the gaps between the chapters are getting longer, sorry bout that. School is keeping me really busy.

“Coulson this is Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised. I repeat S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromised.”

Hearing those words broke something inside of Coulson. It couldn’t be. Could it?

“Coulson? Coulson are you there? Phil!”

He quickly fixed himself up as best he could.

“Maria, yes i’m here. What do you mean? The entire organisation can’t have been compromised.”

He heard Hill sigh deeper than she did on the way back from Budapest.

“Your man Ward slipped under truth serum. HYDRA has been growing within S.H.I.E.L.D since the end of WW2. A unbelievable amount of our Level 7+ operatives are about to be taken in in custody. We’ve been infiltrated to the point, to the point that S.H.I.E.L.D is close to a complete collapse.”

“...complete collapse...”

“Coulson, I know it’s a lot to take in but I need your head in the game, You are at avengers tower, correct?”

“Ye...Yes.”

“I need you to inform the Avengers and the rest of your team about what has happened and make sure that none of them are HYDRA.”

“That won’t be necessary, I trust my team. Current and former.”

“I know Phil, but HYDRA is rooted deep. Just use the lie detector, it will be quick enough. Report back in a few hours.“

“Yes, of course. Bye Maria.”

The line cut out. Coulson didn’t know what to do. HYDRA, within S.H.I.E.L.D, it seemed impossible. But of course it wasn’t and now they had another bad situation. He was so deep in thought he didn’t hear Natasha and Clint come in.

“Hey Coulson, Whats up?”

Natasha sat in on the sofa behind Coulson, who startled

“Damn, how did you not hear us come in, I mean ‘Tasha’s silent but I’m not.”

Clint more focused on fixing the fluffy blanket on the sofa than how Coulson looked. Obviously Natasha was more observant.

“Phil, are you okay? You don’t look so good?”

Clint, now paying more attention, realised what she meant. Coulson was much paler than before and had a small tremor in his hands.

“Phil?”

“We need, we need to get the rest of the team. Now.”

“Wait! Coulson! Why?”

Coulson had already left the room, there was too much going on for him right now. HYDRA, Ward, Skye, being back at the tower for the first time after death. It was a lot. One thing at a time he told himself. One thing at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is okay! To everyone in the US i hope this election goes well for you! I’m checking the results every few minutes and im in scotland so i can’t even imagine how you are all feeling. xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys,

so i have recently found that longer fics aren’t really my strong suit and smaller one-shots and things like that are more my speed. this means i will no longer be continuing this so... yeah sorry. my short attention span is betraying me yet again.

if anyone wants to continue this on their own page, please do i would love to see what you come up with.

again sorry guys  
<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a sec any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism left in the comments would be appreciated. thank you for reading :)


End file.
